


sweethearts’ reunion

by nmjnlvebot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Monkey D. Luffy, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Public Display of Affection, best trope ever dont fight me on this, cause fuck canon lol, idk if thats a tag, law’s a revolutionary, lowercase intended, lwk yandere behavior too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmjnlvebot/pseuds/nmjnlvebot
Summary: “torao, torao, torao.” luffy chanted, joy overcoming his entire body, unable to speak more than torao’s name. “torao’s here and with me.” law could feel how luffy’s heart was beating fastly, and he was sure luffy could feel his heart doing the same.law pulled the younger boy on his lap, luffy burrowing himself tighter into the warmth. “i’m here, luffy-ya. lu-ya, baby, i’m here.” law grasped at luffy’s red vest, fingers feeling to believe that luffy came back to him.— childhood sweethearts law and luffy meet again at sabaody
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	sweethearts’ reunion

**Author's Note:**

> wow i didnt post namjin or a/b/o pogchamp

luffy finally,  _ finally _ was back in his arms again, and there was no way in hell he would ever let this warmth be taken away from him again. no way, no way,  _ no way _ . they would have to chop every finger, every hand, every limb for them to even have a chance to take away his beloved, and even then he still wouldn’t let them take away his luffy. he’s seen luffy’s bounty posters (in fact his bounty posters were put up in his room) and knew he was on the grand line from the newspapers but he didn't expect to see his precious luffy in a disgusting place like the human auctioning house.

“torao, torao,  _ torao _ .” luffy chanted, joy overcoming his entire body, unable to speak more than torao’s name. “torao’s  _ here _ and with  _ me. _ ” law could feel how luffy’s heart was beating fastly, and he was sure luffy could feel his heart doing the same.

law pulled the younger boy on his lap, luffy burrowing himself tighter into the warmth. “i’m here, luffy-ya. lu-ya, baby, i’m here.” law grasped at luffy’s red vest, fingers feeling to believe that luffy came back to him.

law remembered something he wanted to show luffy since he got it done, and it was the perfect chance to show him. “luffy-ya, wait. i want you to see something. lift up my shirt.”

“eh? are you hurt, traffy? who did it? i’m gonna make them pay for it!” luffy growled out, tugging law’s shirt off, then not wanting to let anyone but himself see law’s bare chest, shouted out, “don’t look over here or i’ll gouge your eyes out!”

luffy pulled back, hands on law’s bare chest as he examined him for any injuries, gasping softly when a tattoo had caught his eye. it was located under the heart tattoo on law’s chest, and fairly large so it was easy to spot. law’s thumbs stroked luffy’s sides lovingly, as luffy did with the tattooed straw hat jolly roger, and the only reason he knew it was for him specifically was the scar under its left eye. “law..” luffy said in awe, “this is for me, right?”

law chuckled, “hm, and what if it wasn’t?” law couldn’t help teasing his boyfriend, knowing exactly how he would react.

“law, don’t even joke about that.” luffy’s eyes which had been looking at him with so much adoration now looked at him coldly, “and if you were serious, you know what would’ve happened, right?” luffy then smiled at him again and snuggled closer once more, “but i know it’s for me cause law loves me and only me!”

law laughed, “if you knew then why ask?” luffy’s smile had to be in the books as the all-cure medicine; he was sure that just luffy’s smile could cure any disease or sickness in the world.

“is it so bad that i wanted to hear it from you?” luffy looks at him and pouts, and  _ fuck _ is law a goner for that. he nuzzles luffy’s nose with his own, who lets out the cutest laugh as he does so.

he hears a person clear their throat from behind luffy, and law looks up at the person who disturbed him and luffy. luffy’s entire crew was standing in front of them, all sporting different variations of bewildered faces. law nudged luffy to look, it was his crew to deal with.

“torao, what are you looking at?” luffy asks, twisting his body around facing front towards his crewmates. law wraps his arms around luffy’s slim waist, hooking his head over luffy’s shoulder. luffy realized law was still half naked and glared, the idea of letting others see what only he should see ticked him off.

“i’m gonna give you all five seconds to look away before i  _ actually _ take your eyes out.” luffy calmly commented, his crew remembering his threat from before and looking at the opposite direction. luffy helped law get his shirt back on, “okay! you can look now.”

“luffy, what’s your relationship with this guy?” usopp asks, baffled at the sight of his captain being so affectionate with another person.

“torao’s my boyfriend! shishishi!” luffy grinned. his crew looked at each other, shock evident on their faces, while law smirked and pressed a kiss on luffy’s neck.

“torao’s.. your boyfriend?” nami asked.

“no, you say tra-, toar-, law’s last name! you can’t say torao cause that’s  _ my _ nickname for him ever since we were kids.” luffy harrumphed. law agreed, he would find it quite annoying if anyone other than luffy were to call him that nickname.

“huh. never thought luffy would be so possessive over things that aren’t meat..” sanji commented, putting another cigarette into his mouth.

“eh? i love torao, just like how i love meat, so why shouldn’t i be possessive of him?” luffy wondered out loud. the straw hats once again shared a look of horror at luffy’s declaration of love to another person, something still very foreign to them.

“what a very interesting turn of events,” robin smiled behind the hand that was covering her mouth, “how did you two happen to meet?”

“luffy-ya and i met when we were kids, and i happened to land near windmill village,” law drawled. “i met his brothers and stayed with them for a while before his old man took me away.”

“and i’ll never forgive ‘ji-san for doing that,” luffy pouted once more. he never understood why his torao had been taken away from the first place, and spent a lot of time bugging his grandfather to bring him back.

“y-you found your boyfriend after being separated from him! uwaahh! SUPERRRR that you found him again luffy!” franky sniffled, tears pouring out of his eyes.

“hey captain, good that you’re with your boyfriend again, but there are enemies,” zoro shouted. “so, maybe focus on them first?”

“mnn.. okay! torao, i’ll show you how much stronger i’ve gotten since last time! so just sit there, okay?!” luffy wound up his shoulder, shouting a  _ ‘gomu gomu no pisutoru’ _ as he ran away from law. he could only watch fondly as luffy shouted, punched and kicked, probably more endeared than a normal person should be.

what had caused this commotion was luffy, after he had punched the tenryubito who had shot his fish-man friend. and maybe law’s first thought shouldn’t have been how much he wanted to take luffy away right then and there, and instead how much trouble was about to occur from luffy’s actions. if it were anyone else he wouldn’t have hesitated to slice them apart for such a brainless act but once he saw it was his luffy-ya, his anger quickly dissipated and happiness had replaced it.

a large boom came from the back wall of the stage, followed by the fainting of the soldiers luffy and his crew were facing off. luffy had looked surprised, but shrugged it off and flung himself back into law’s lap. “ne, ne law, how’d i do, huh?” luffy wrapped his arms around law’s neck and grinned. “i’m a lot stronger, huh?”

law wrapped his arms around luffy, “yes, much stronger. maybe you’d even be able to beat ace now,” he teased.

“traffy is so mean, i don’t know why i’m even with you,” luffy huffed.

“you’re  _ mugiwara no luffy _ , aren’t you? shanks has told me a lot about you.” just as law was about to respond back, someone in front of him spoke and his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

“ _ silvers rayleigh? _ ” law asked. “well, what is the first mate of gold roger’s crew doing here?”

“to~raooooo,” luffy whined, “remember what i told you when you became mine? remember, remember? i said--”

“yes baby, i remember, you said “i’ll never forgive you if you pay attention to someone else when i’m in front of you’,” law sounded exasperated but even a deaf man could hear the affection that was covered up.

“anndd? what are you doing right now? hm? aren’t you doing exactly what i said i wouldn’t forgive you for?” luffy narrowed his eyes in an attempt to look intimidating but even then he wasn’t anything less than adorable to law.

“but lu-ya, i think it’s someone you’d take interest in, he was part of the king of the pirates' crew,” law explained. and of course, luffy directed all his attention on the man as soon as he heard the magic words,  _ ‘king of the pirates. _ ’ ah, his luffy-ya hasn’t changed one bit.

“really?! you were on the king of the pirates’ ship?!” luffy shouted in awe. “hey--!”

“rayleigh-san? rayleigh-san! it’s you!” hatchan, who chopper was treating on the floor, exclaimed.

“hatchan, you’re here!” rayleigh smiled. “what happened here, huh?”

“a lot, but we can tell you what happened later! we were looking for you to coat straw hats’ ship!” hatchan explained.

“i see. in that case let’s meet at shakky’s bar, after we get out safely. and could you get rid of the marines outside? i don’t really like to use that power of mine too much.” rayleigh said.

“yeah! i can handle it by myself, so torao just sit back, okay?” luffy said, jumping out of law’s lap. but law had grabbed him by the waist and pushed him down into the seat he was sitting in, “you’ve shown me what you can do, it’s time for me to shine a little.”

“mnn, no way! i can handle it myself! and you can’t do a lot of rooms ‘till you get tired!” luffy argued, following after law.

“luffy-ya, it’s not just you who’s gotten stronger,” law responded back, grabbing kikoku from its sheath.

a red haired man had butted into their conversation “i’m not sure if you lovebirds could handle being together for too long before you start smashing your faces together, so  _ i’ll _ handle them.”

“ehh? who are you?” luffy exclaimed. “and yes we totally can!”

“lu-ya, that’s eustass kid, he’s another supernova,” law said, “his bounty is higher than both of us; though mostly because he hurts civilians.”

“mmnn, i felt like i’ve heard that name before,” luffy said. “but you and him don’t gotta go! i’m fine handling it myself.”

“eustass-ya, don’t stand in my way, or i’ll cut you and feed you to the wolves.” law smirked. he turned to luffy, “lu-ya, baby, let me handle it, okay? let your boyfriend show you how much he’s gotten stronger, hm?” law cooed. everyone who was listening had a whiplash at the differences of how he talked to the two other captains.

“hmph! fine, but i’ll go out so i can watch you, and just in case you need help,” luffy muttered the last part. he plastered himself against law, who chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

“is luffy.. actually listening to someone?!” usopp whispered to chopper.

“i can’t believe it.. is there something wrong with him? do you think he’s sick?” chopper whispered back.

“i thought i would die before i would see luffy-san listening to someone else! yohoho!” brook laughed. “oh, but i’m already dead.”

“man, captain is whipped,” one of law’s crew members, shachi said. “never thought i’d see him express anything but anger.”

another of law’s crew, penguin, whistled, “and i’ve never seen him smile  _ once _ . he’d always smirk, but never smile.”

“i’ve seen him smile, i think he was looking at straw hat’s bounty picture,” the talking polar bear, bepo said.

“ehhhhhh?! and you didn’t tell us?! we could’ve taken a picture, printed it and sold it to the girls who likes captain!” penguin complained, shaking bepo.

“i’m sorry,” bepo replied depressingly.

law stiffened at the mention of his fan club, hoping that luffy didn’t hear what penguin had said. but luck wasn’t with him and luffy, who had been snuggled up to his side as they walked outside to face the marines, looked up to him with a frightening look.

“ne  _ law _ , who are the girls they’re talking about?” luffy asked, a hard edge to his voice.

‘ _ fucking penguin _ ,’ law cursed in his mind. “they’re no one, luffy-ya. you don’t need to worry about them.” law threw a glare back at his crew, who he had told multiple times to not mention anything about his little fan club when luffy was around. penguin and shachi were very obviously trying to play it nonchalant.

“okay then! if you won’t tell me, i’ll just force it out of you!” luffy said, an ingenuine smile spreading across his face.

“luffy-ya, let’s talk about it later, okay? i promise to make it up to you, baby,” law whispered, not wanting to let a stranger hear their conversation. eustass kid only muttered about trouble in paradise and law rolled his eyes, knowing that it was the farthest thing from the truth.

“hmm, fine.. you can start making it up to me by letting me piggy ride you!” luffy looked at him with puppy eyes, as if law could deny him anything even without them.

“you already know the answer, lu-ya.” he said, crouching down slightly so luffy could get on his back. luffy leaped onto his back, wrapping rubbery limbs around him. “hold on tight, luffy-ya. i’m not sure who i should attack if you fell down and hurt yourself.”

“shishishi! you remember that promise too, torao?” luffy laughed. “too bad i beat everyone who hurt me already.”

“and on the off chance i ever see them i’d pummel them to the ground for laying a single finger against you,” law said. he gave luffy a kiss on the cheek who giggled and told him to look ahead because they were almost outside where the marines were.

as soon as law stepped out of the human auctioning house a bullet whisked past his ear, barely missing him. “ **_room_ ** .” he said, a large blue half-sphere, many marines and many fun things to stick their body parts to. he slashed kikoku many times, marines’ body parts flying all over. “ **_shambles_ ** .” he curled his fingers, and the body parts stuck to many random objects.

“law, stick that guy’s hand on that guy’s head! so he’s like a unicorn! shishishi!” luffy demanded. law smirked and did exactly as luffy asked, “anything you ask for, luffy-ya.”

luffy instructed law where to stick limbs and heads, laughing loudly as law followed what he said. “you bastard! what are you doing to my friends?!” law saw a marine charging at him from the corner of his eye, and was about to deal with him until he saw luffy’s rubbery arm punching the marine. 

though luffy was having fun, they had to go, because an admiral was due to come because harm came to a tenryubito. “luffy-ya, i know you’re having fun, but we have to go, we don’t want an encounter with an admiral.”

“okay! can you shambles us out of here?” luffy asked. 

“of course i can, but what about everyone else?” law asked. luffy pointed up to where both of their crews were being carried by.. fish? law shrugged it off, as long as everyone was getting out, it didn’t matter how they got out. 

law expanded his room, spreading wide over the tree grooves and over the auction house. “ **_shambles_ ** .” law had transported them to a random grove, switching them for the bubbles that floated. “are you okay, lu-ya?”

“yeah.. just a little dizzy. i’ll be fine though!” luffy jumped off law’s back and held his hand. “okay.. now we just have to find sha--!” luffy couldn’t continue his sentence as law pushed him to the side. he saw a beam shoot out where he was standing and would’ve caused some serious harm. “what the hell was that?!” he shouts out.

law looks at where the attack came from and his eyes widen. “kuma-san? kuma-san! what the hell, why’re you attacking us?! it’s me, law!”

kuma seemed to not pay any attention to what law said, shooting another beam from his hand this time. law cursed and pushed him and luffy down, the beam shooting right in between them. “law, do you know this guy?!” luffy asked.

“yeah, i, i do! fuck,  **_room_ ** .” law created another blue sphere, big enough that even he couldn’t see where it ended. “kuma-san! i really don’t wanna do this but if you attack luffy one more time i won’t hesitate!”

“who is he, law?” luffy asked, blowing up his arm, hitting kuma and knocking him over. but it seemed to have little effect as the man stood up once more, opening his mouth and stretching out his palm for another attack.

and as he said, law didn’t hesitate to call out a “ **_shambles_ ** ,” when kuma shot two beams, slicing the man’s body apart, which had contained, metal? what the hell had the world government done to kuma-san? and now that he thought about it, kuma-san’s palms didn’t have paws on them, they couldn’t have been there for him to shoot lasers out of his hands. he walked closer to inspect, and it turned out it was a robot, of some sorts. had they duplicated kuma-san, or altered him? this was definitely something dragon needed to know.

“luffy-ya, let’s meet everyone else,” law said. he needed to get bepo to get this information to dragon, immediately. something wasn’t right.

“i’m afraid you won’t be able to get the chance,” law heard, and then suddenly he was sent flying. he got to his knees, and coughed up blood. fuck, that probably broke some ribs, but at least it wasn’t his chest, luffy could’ve been hurt. law looked up and saw who had kicked him and cursed. it was kizaru, the admiral who had been sent to avenge the tenryubito. how unlucky for them to face kizaru first,  _ fuck. _

“law!” luffy screamed. “i’ll make you pay!” law saw luffy charging at kizaru, and switched their places. he crossed his arms over his chest and braced for the impact. he trusted luffy, but he knew that kizaru was way beyond their league, and didn’t even have a chance at defeating him. he would rather die than let anything hurt luffy, and did the utmost to protect the wildly beating heart in his chest. 

another kick had sent him right where he had been before he shambled luffy out of kizaru’s way. luffy crawled to law and gathered him into his arms. “law, what did you do that for? you got hurt,” he whispered, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. law didn’t even get to respond as kizaru appeared right behind them again.

“oh? why put yourself into harm’s way, trafalgar law?” kizaru asked. he saw his foot reach back and grit his teeth and shambled luffy away once more. his body couldn’t even thump on the floor as kizaru knocked him away. he tumbled and bounced on the grass, panting as he tried to ignore the pain.

“fuck you kizaru, and your ugly moustache.” law groaned.

he looked at luffy who had stared at him with horror and tears streaming down his face. a man was charging at luffy, who wasn’t paying attention. he cursed and shambled him out again, the man’s hammer striking a pebble that was previously next to him. they needed to get out, and  _ soon _ . he couldn’t keep up the  **_room_ ** much longer, his stamina was depleting. but he expanded the room even bigger, so he could  **_shambles_ ** to either of their crews.

“ **_scan_ ** .” luffy’s and his crews were together, which made the decision of which one to send them to a lot easier. “luffy, baby, listen,” law called for luffy. “ _ listen _ , i’m going to send us to your nakama, okay? it’s too dangerous, and we can’t face off an admiral, nevermind that he has some back up.”

“and we go together, right?” luffy asked. law nodded, and as he was about to switch them with two leaves on the ground, kizaru had grabbed onto his leg and prevented him from getting away with luffy. “let go of me, you damn old man!” he shouted. “let’s go, luffy!” he grabbed him by the waist and snatched him, and immediately switched them with leaves that were near their friends. as soon as he did he closed his room, staggering as the exhaustion of holding such a big  **_room_ ** for a long time hit him.

“torao! are you okay?” luffy asked, supporting his boyfriend. “do you need to rest?”

“i’m fine,” law panted. “just, a little tired. i can keep going.” kizaru was going to be after them in seconds, from what he heard the man could move as fast as light, and would reach them as soon as he figured out where they were. “we need to get out of here, as soon as possible. an admiral’s here.”

“we still need to get our ship coated, though. we told rayleigh-san we’d meet up with him after we got out!” nami said.

“okay, let’s get to shakky’s bar now! hurry everyone!” luffy said. they all rushed their way to groove 13, which fortunately wasn’t very far from where they were. inside the building was rayleigh, shakky, camie and pappag. on the floor lay hatchan, who seemed to be sleeping.

“hatchan!” chopper called out. “i wasn’t able to give him a full treatment since we were in a rush.. i’ll fix him up right now!” he kneeled down where hatchan was and got started on treating him.

“oi, ji-san. you said you were on the king of the pirates’ ship, right?” luffy said. and after a second he added on, “and you mentioned shanks too.”

“i was roger’s first mate, actually. and shanks told me a lot about you, when i saw him a couple years ago. anything you want to know?” rayleigh asked.

“wait, you were on the king of the pirates’ ship.. so that means you know what the greatest treasure, the one piece is, right?!” usopp exclaimed.

“yes, i can tell you about it if you want.” rayleigh offered.

“no way! i don’t wanna know what the one piece is! i’d rather quit being a pirate than go on a 

boring adventure!” luffy who was perched on law’s lap, yelled. “and how do you know shanks?!”

“shanks used to be on roger’s ship, as an apprentice, which is how i know him.” rayleigh explained.

“shanks used to be on the king of the pirates’ ship?! law, did you hear that?” luffy turned to law, who replied with, “yes baby, i did,” while patching himself up with whatever materials chopper had.

“rayleigh-san.. did roger have the ability to read poneglyphs? i saw his writing in poneglyphs.” robin asked. “and.. you know about what happened in the void century?”

“the void century.. that’s the section of history where no one knows what happened, because there’s nothing dating to it, and the world government banned anyone from ever learning about it.” bepo commented.

“roger couldn’t read them, he could just.. hear them. and yes we discovered what happened in the void century. i can tell you what we discovered, though even if you hear what happened, you’ll be unable to do anything about it as you are now.”

robin contemplated his answer, before turning him down. “no thank you, i’d like to learn about it myself. like our captain said, it doesn’t make for a very good adventure.” she smiled.

“oh, and about your ship, i will need three days to get it coated. so try your best and survive until then!” rayleigh laughed. “and since you helped hatchan it’ll be free of charge, too.”

“really?! free of charge?! that’s one less thing to worry about,” nami said. “but, because luffy hurt a celestial dragon, an admiral’s gonna come after us. and i don’t want to cause trouble for you guys.”

“it’d be best for us to go separate ways, until the ship is coated.” zoro said.

“alright then! everyone, we’ll meet here after three days!” luffy shouted. “no matter what, we’ll see each other after three days.”

“captain, are we staying here too?” penguin asked.

“you’ll stay, right law?” luffy turned to law and pouted.

“if you want me to. i’ll do anything for you, luffy-ya.” law said.

“so i guess that means we’re staying for three days,” shachi muttered.

“captain is one very whipped man,” jean bart commented. the rest of the heart pirates could only nod in agreement.

“at least we won’t have to spend three days looking at them,” sanji sighed, giving a pointed towards law and luffy, who were too caught up in each other to notice anything else.

“alright! we’re off then rayleigh. see you in three days!” luffy grabbed law’s hand and they were the first ones to go. everyone bid their goodbyes and followed the two captains out the door.

the group had made it a few grooves away when they were faced with kizaru. “oh! i finally found you!”

“fuck, i thought we’d have a little more time,” law cursed. “ **_room_ ** .” he tried to attack kizaru, but pain had erupted in his shoulder, and after the earlier attacks he had suffered and still hadn’t recovered from he staggered onto his knees.

“i won’t let you do that handy power of yours,” kizaru said. “but i bet you must be quite injured, huh? taking all those hits for straw hat.”

“ _ i’ll  _ **_kill_ ** _ you, _ ” luffy whispered, murderous intent coming off in waves. “whatever it takes, i’ll  _ kill _ you. a finger or ten, a limb or all four, i  _ will do it. _ ”

“luffy! stop!” nami shouted. “you can’t--! there’s no way you can beat him!”

law looked and luffy was charging at kizaru, and since he didn’t have a room summoned, he could only watch as luffy was thrown around like a toy by the admiral. the heart in his chest kept pounding harder, so hard it hurt him a bit. he ignored the pain and summoned a room, switching himself with luffy once more.

“ohoho, it’s you again, trafalgar law. i think i’m starting to get why you seem to keep putting yourself in danger,” kizaru smiled.

“luffy-ya! get away from here!” law shouted. his arms were crossed over his chest and he curled over, trying to minimize the damage to his chest as he was kicked around like a soccer ball. “get out while he’s still here busy with me!”

luffy was struggling against zoro, sanji and usopp, all three trying to take their captain away. “law! law, law! guys, let go of me!” luffy saw law give him a look, which told him everything he needed to know and he stopped resisting immediately. “everyone, get away!” he looks at the heart pirates who looked ready to attack the admiral, “and i mean  _ everyone _ !”

“but that’s our captain! we, we can’t run away when he’s in danger!” bepo argued.

“bepo, just go! listen to luffy!” law yelled. “follow the straw hats!” bepo looked hesitantly back at his captain, before ushering his crew to do as law said. “let’s trust captain, everyone! follow the straw hats!”

“you really don’t believe i would let you get away that easily, right?” kizaru left while his body was still up in the air so he flopped on the floor like a fish out of water. he landed particularly bad on the shoulder that was shot, which was just the cherry on top. he once again got to his feet, preparing another room so he could shamble kizaru as many times as he needed to let his and luffy’s crew get away.

“hello, law.” a soft voice spoke behind him. he turned back and saw it was kuma who had talked to him.

“ku, kuma-san? is that the real you? and not the lookalikes because I don't have the energy to deal with you and kizaru,” he said.

kuma smiled, and said “hmn, it is the real me. the government somehow got me to do this, i’m known as the government’s dog. how peculiar, don’t you think?”

“that’s crazy, kuma-san! god, i will pummel those bastards for making you do this,” law hissed. kuma-san hated the government, which is why they met in the first place.

“that’s not important, law. i need you to tell dragon something for me.” kuma said.

“eh? kuma-san, i can’t right now. i need to hold kizaru back so he doesn’t get to mine and lu-ya’s crews.” law frowned. he would heed to what kuma-san wanted, but his priority was getting everyone first.

“someone’s already doing that, and doing a more efficient job,” kuma pointed to where kizaru was, who was fighting rayleigh. “when did he get there?” law asked himself.

“oi, kuma. what the hell are you doing?” a big, round man appeared, holding a big hammer. “why aren’t you dealing with this?”

“i am under no obligation to answer your question,” kuma said.

“tch, you work for the government, but alright.” he scoffed. “just deal with him. i’ll go corner whoever’s trying to escape.”

law’s eyes widened and he called out, “lu-ya!”

luffy snapped his head to him, grinning. “law! i think we’ll be able to escape! get of here soon too, okay!” law shook his head, cupping his hands on the sides of his mouth.

“luffy, someone else is—!” law couldn’t finish his sentence as kuma sent him away to baltigo with a pop.

luffy’s definitely gonna lose it now. fuck.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> .. so yeah this fic happened . all i really have to say is i got dragged into one piece and lawlu hell and i wanted to write this scene which didnt even end up in the final version so there’s that 


End file.
